Más que un niño: La mala Madre
by superchiwo
Summary: Después de 10x12 "About a boy" Dean sigue teniendo catorce años. Junto a Sam y sus amigos ha corrido diferentes aventuras (Podeis verlas en mi perfil). Ahora deben ayudar a Crowley con el que Sam hizo un acuerdo para salvar la vida de Dean. El Rey de Infierno quiere saber quien conspira para quitarle el trono y sospecha de una Meg, milagrosamente renacida.
1. Chapter 1

La vida transcurría tranquila para los dos hermanos Winchester, con frecuentes visitas de Castiel y a veces de Charlie, acompañada o no por Carla.  
Algunos fines de semana Dean quedaba con Jimmy y los dos chicos pasaban el día juntos.  
El que no había dado señales de vida era Crowley. Desde que les comunicó que había capturado a Meg, que inexplicablemente seguía con vida, no se había sabido nada de él.  
Lo cual alegraba a los dos hermanos puesto que Sam había prometido a Crowley ayudarle a acabar con quien conspiraba para quitarle el trono, a cambio de su ayuda para salvar a Dean.

Esta tarde los Winchester esperaban a sus amigos para una velada de pizzas y películas.  
Castiel había quedado en traer tarta de manzana, y Charlie y Carla traerán las bebidas.  
Dean había pasado la tarde preparando pizzas, con el permiso de Sam, y ya las tenía listas para meter al horno.

"¿Cuándo van a llegar? ¿Le has recordado a Cas que traiga la tarta? Ya sabes que él anda siempre por las nubes."  
"Eso es normal Dean, es un ángel. Y te he dicho mil veces que llegan a las seis"  
"Pues son ya las seis menos diez. Deberían estar aquí." Dijo el chico ansioso.  
Sam buscó algo para que se entretenga y le dejara en paz un rato. Un Dean aburrido era como una de las siete plagas de Egipto. Y la mejor solución era buscarle algo que hacer.  
"¿Has buscado ya las películas que vamos a ver?... Y hay que colocarlas en orden."  
"Cierto Sammy." Dijo el chico y salió corriendo.  
Un rato después sonaba la puerta y una Charlie resplandeciente, acompañada de Carla, saludaba:  
"¡Me alegro de veros putas!"  
Ambas besaron a Sam y Dean corrió a sus brazos.  
"¿Cómo está mi muchacho guapo?" dijo Carla dándole dos sonoros besos.

"Impaciente de que llegarais. No ha dejado de incordiar con vuestra visita todo el maldito día."  
Respondió Sam por él.  
"¡No he estado incordiando! He estado preparando las pizzas." Protestó el chico.

"Charlie ayudame a elegir la que metemos primero al horno antes de que Sam meta la de vegetales. Me ha obligado ha hacer una."

Y arrastró a Charlie a la cocina a que admirase su obra.

"Da gusto verlo tan feliz" comentó Carla sonriendo a Sam "Creo que a pesar de tus temores estás haciendo un buen trabajo de padre."  
"Eso espero. Al menos lo intento." aseguró.

"Vamos, llevemos las bebidas al frigorífico y evitemos que Charlie y Dean metan en el horno la monstruosidad de pizza de carne que ha hecho. Tiene como tres capas de carne y como comamos esa primero no podremos ni probar las demás."

Castiel apareció sin llamar al timbre portando una enorme caja, de más de un metro de largo por otro de ancho.  
"Lo siento, pero tuve que venir volando en el plano etéreo, la caja no cabía por la puerta."  
"¿Qué infiernos traes Castiel?" Sam gritó al ángel.  
"Tarta de manzana"  
"¡Pero eso es gigantesco! Solo somos cinco personas y tú ni siquiera necesitas comer."  
"Dean me dijo que trajera la más grande que encontrara." Se disculpó el ángel.  
Dean tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, eso realmente superaba sus sueños.  
"No te preocupes Cas. Lo has hecho estupendo."  
"Te lo agradezco Dean"  
La gata Meg se acercó a saludar a Castiel frotándose contra sus piernas y ronroneando. Cas la levantó en sus brazos y la acarició.

Tras un pequeño debate sobre si era posible comerse toda la tarta o no, Sam acabó la discusión con una llamada a Loise, que seguía dirigiendo el centro de menores donde habían terminado con las Shtigras, y ella dijo que estaría encantada de quedarse con lo que sobrase de la tarta, que sería casi todo, `para repartir a los niños del centro.

Dean, que estaba calculando cuántos días le duraría la tarta, quedó un poco desilusionado, pero bueno… Se alegraba por los niños del Centro.

Pronto todos estaban sentados, recostados los unos en los otros, después de un atracón de pizza y pastel, viendo la tercera película de Batman. En este caso era la dirigida por Tim Burton en 1989. Charlie quería que las comparasen con las más modernas versiones.

A pesar de su pasión por Batman Dean dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en Castiel. Meg dormía sobre las rodillas del ángel hecha una bola. Mientras Charlie, Carla y Sam discutían en voz baja qué actor había sido el mejor Batman.

"Oh, Vamos! Keaton sin duda…" defendía Charlie, cuando las luces del búnker se apagaron y la televisión empezó a parpadear.

Castiel protegió instintivamente a Dean con su brazo, provocando que el chico se despertara:  
"¿Se,..se acabó ya?" Preguntó con un bostezo.

Pero pronto se dió cuenta de que algo pasaba y se puso en tensión.

En la televisión empezaron a sonar a todo volumen Los Eagles, la canción "Desperado" del álbum "Hell Freezes Over" (Cuando el cielo se congele):

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?/ You been out ridin' fences for so long now/ Oh you're a hard one/ But I know that you got your reasons/ These things that are pleasin' you/ Can hurt you somehow/ Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy/ She'll beat you if she's able/ You know the queen of hearts/ Is always your best bet ...

(Forastero, ¿ Por qué no recobras el sentido?/estuviste fuera sorteando obstáculos por mucho tiempo./Oh, tú eres duro,/pero sé que tienes tus razones./esas cosas que te gustan/pueden lastimarte quizás./¡No te tocó la reina de diamantes, chico!/Ella te ayudaría, si pudiera/Sabes que la reina de corazones es siempre tu mejor apuesta...)

"¡Hola Chicos!" La música paró y Crowley apareció en pantalla. Meg bufó y salió disparada a esconderse.  
"¡Crowley!" exclamaron todos a coro.  
"Lamento interrumpir esta bonita estampa de familia disfuncional pero… Aquí el alce y yo tenemos un acuerdo del que debemos hablar"  
"¿Y tiene que ser ahora Crowley?" preguntó Sam con fastidio.  
"¡Oh, no por supuesto! No corre prisa…Es algo sin importancia." ironizó el demonio "¡Solo están tratando de robarme mi trono!" grito enfadado.  
"¡Esta bien!" aceptó Sam "¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
"Meg no habla…"  
"Es normal, es una gata…" Interrumpio Cas a Crowley.  
"¡Callaté Castiel!" Dijeron todos a la vez.  
"Si el imbécil emplumado me deja continuar os cuento el plan. Por más que he torturado a Meg, el demonio." aclaró mirando al ángel. "No suelta la lengua y dice no saber nada del asunto."  
"¿No querrás que la torture yo?" dijo Sam preocupado.  
"¡No alce estúpido! Cuento con los mejores torturadores del Infierno. ¿Podéis dejar de interrumpir?"

Crowley se pasó la mano por la cara y dio un profundo suspiro.  
"El plan es el siguiente: Voy a facilitar que Meg escape y vosotros fingís encontraros con ella y estar de su parte. Ella no sabe que nuestras relaciones no son, digamos, tan tensas como antes. Y usais vuestros encantos para sonsacarle todo lo que sabe. Cuando tengáis la información me la pasáis. Es fácil, creo que hasta el Hamtaro lo ha entendido."  
Todos miraron a Dean.

"¡Muy gracioso Crowley! Por supuesto que lo he entendido y no me gusta nada el plan."  
"¡Me importa una mierda que no te guste! Sam y yo tenemos un acuerdo."  
Sam pensó que podía haberles pedido cosas peores y que un acuerdo con el Rey del Infierno no se podía romper sin muy desagradables consecuencias. Cómo ser perseguido por perros del infierno,...  
"De acuerdo Crowley. ¿Cuándo empezamos?"  
"Mañana a las cinco dejaré a Meg libre en el Cementerio de Gottland, cerca de Concordia. Buscarla ahí con la excusa de alguna caza de fantasmas a las que sois tan aficionados. Cómo veis he pensado en todo"  
"Allí estaremos"  
"Espero tener buenas noticias pronto de vosotros. ¡No me falleis!"

La televisión se apagó señalando que el Rey del Infierno daba por terminada la reunión.

"Se acabó la traquilidad"

Suspiró Sam sentandos ante su ordenador:

"De aquí al Cementerio de Gottland tenemos una hora y cuarto de camino. Así que tenemos que levantarnos a las tres de la madrugada. Y son las once de la noche."

Dijo mirando su reloj.

"Chicos, lamento ser mal anfitrión pero voy a intentar dormir cuatro horitas."

Dean estaba dispuesto a comenzar la lucha con Sam para poder acompañarle. No pensaba dejar a su hermanito ir solo, aunque ahora fuera mayor que él.

"¡Dean a la cama!"

Le ordenó Sam. El chico meditó:  
"¿Eso es porque soy pequeño y tengo que dormir o porque te voy a acompañar?"

"Por los dos motivos"

"Ahora mismo voy Sam. ¡Buenas noches a todos!"

Y por una vez Dean se fue a la cama sin discutir.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam conducía el Impala, a su lado se sentaba Castiel y detrás iba Dean, un poco fastidiado por no poder ir delante pero… al menos Sam había dejado que vaya con ellos.  
"No entiendo como Meg puede seguir viva. La vimos morir con nuestros propios ojos." Dijo Sam.  
"No sé Sam. Pero ella es un ser realmente extraño, con una cierta belleza en su maldad, y fue bruja antes que demonio. Las brujas tienen extraños poderes." razono Castiel.  
"¡Odio a las malditas brujas!" dijo Dean desde atrás. "Pero Meg murió luchando a nuestro lado, creo que le debemos al menos escuchar lo que tiene que decir."

El Cementerio de Gottland estaba en medio de la nada, solo campos extensos lo rodeaban. Un triste árbol era lo único que rompía la imagen árida del paisaje de Kansas. Sam entendió rápidamente porque Crowley había elegido el sitio. Meg no tendra lugar donde ocultarse. El encuentro es inevitable.

Sam aparcó el Impala:  
"Bueno chicos, hay que actuar. Recordad que no sabemos nada de Crowley y que estamos aquí sólo para investigar una tumba."  
"¿Actuar como en una película?" preguntó Castiel.  
"Más o menos Cas. Pero esa es la idea." Le aclaró Dean.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, de repente el cielo se oscureció. Unas nubes de tormenta se formaron de la nada y unos rayos cayeron cerca. Eran claros indicios de actividad demoniaca.  
Pronto Dean observó movimiento cerca del viejo árbol que era el único adorno vivo des desolado cementerio.

"Chicos, Hay alguien junto al árbol." Les susurró.  
Sam gritó "¿Quién anda ahí?"  
Ellos fueron avanzando hacia el árbol, armas en la mano. Por una parte tenían que disimular y además Meg era un demonio, con lo que tener un arma dispuesta no estaba de más.

Nadie contestó y ellos siguieron acercándose. Cuando estaban ya a pocos metros de repente Dean fue lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza y fue a dar contra una lápida cercana.  
Sam y Castiel corrieron en su ayuda. Castiel grito:  
"¡Dean, Dean ¿Estás bien?"  
Sam se agachó junto a su hermano y le examinó. "Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Castiel ve a por… quién esté en el árbol mientras lo atiendo."  
"Ok Sam" Y avanzó gritando "No vamos a hacerte daño… No nos ataques"  
"¿Unicornio? ¿Eres tú?"  
Una Meg en un estado lamentable se asomó por detrás del grueso tronco del viejo árbol. Tenía las ropas desgarradas, el pelo enmarañado y estaba llena de heridas. La sangre manchaba su cuerpo y empapaba sus ropas.  
"¡Meg! Estás herida…. Y viva." Recordó añadir Castiel.  
Meg se dejó resbalar por el tronco y se sentó apoyada en él.  
"Sólo casi viva Clarence. ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Estoy con los Winchester. Investigando un posible caso."

Sam había conseguido reanimar a Dean, y ayudó al muchacho a levantarse.  
"¿Estás bien para andar?"  
"Si claro,...Si no me sueltas. De verdad que tengo un jodido imán para las lápidas."  
Castiel les llamó: "Sam ¿Está bien Dean? Es Meg y está herida."  
"Si, Dean está recuperándose" Respondió Sam y siguió la farsa: "¿Meg? ¿Qué Meg?"  
Mientras se acercaban, Sam sujetando a un Dean todavía inestable.  
"No querras decir Meg Master. Está muerta Cas."  
"Sólo casi muerta, Winchester" ironizó Meg.  
Sam fingió sorprenderse:  
"¡Meg! No es posible…"  
"¿Has tenido un hijo Sam? ¿Quién es el afortunado útero?"  
En ese momento pareció que se abriese el cielo sobre sus cabezas y empezó a diluviar.  
"¿Por qué no dejamos las explicaciones para más tarde y regresamos al coche?" Sugirió Castiel.  
"Buena idea Clarence"  
Castiel ayudó a Meg y los cuatro fueron lo más deprisa que permitían los dos heridos hasta el Impala. Cuando llegaron al coche estaban completamente empapados, tal era la cantidad de agua que caía.  
Ayudaron a Meg y a Dean en los asientos de atrás y partieron en dirección al bunquer.  
Castiel les paso unas toallas.  
"Tomad una toalla y podeis secaros un poco."  
Meg y Dean estaban sentados tan distantes de sí como el coche permitía.  
"Bueno, ¿Quién es el mocoso?... Me resulta familiar"  
Dean, que estaba apretando la toalla contra la herida en su dolorida cabeza no se molestó en contestar.  
"Es Dean, mi hermano Dean."  
"¡Dean! ¿Y qué le pasó?... ¿Lo lavaste y encogió?"  
Dean se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la miró:  
"¡Já, Meg! muy graciosa…¿Y a tí qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste en una picadora de carne?"  
Castiel intervino:  
"Dean sufrió el hechizo de una bruja, en concreto la de Hansel y Gretel."  
"¿Cómo estás viva Meg? Te vimos morir con nuestros ojos." Preguntó Sam.  
"Bueno,... Fue cosa de brujas también. Os recuerdo que fuí bruja antes que demonio. Una pequeña bolsa de hechizo que llevaba ató mi esencia a este mundo, evitando que esta pudiera desvanecerse cuando Crowley me acuchilló."  
Sam conducía despacio ya que la fuerte lluvia impedía la visibilidad.  
"Pararemos en un motel para atender vuestras heridas. Además es peligroso conducir con esta lluvia torrencial."  
"Sam, ahí anuncian un hotel "New Dawn Hostel", gira a la derecha."

Pronto estaban dentro de una habitación, al resguardo de la tormenta,...Aunque no de las cucarachas y chinches.

"¡Qué lugar tan adorable, he visto cuadras mas limpias. Veo que seguis en vuestro estilo chicos." Se burlo la demonio.

"La próxima vez avisa que vienes y reservamos en el Hiltón, Meg" Contestó Dean.

"¡Callaros y sentaros! Voy por el botiquín." Intermedió Sam.

Sam atendía la brecha en la cabeza de Dean, que finalmente precisó de un par de puntos, y el ángel vendaba las numerosas lesiones del demonio.  
"¡Ay!" Se quejó Dean cuando Sam clavó la aguja en su cuero cabelludo.

"La próxima vez que me lances por los aires procura que no haya una lápida en el camino, puta bruja. Mi cabeza tiene un límite de golpes que puede recibir sin dejar de funcionar."  
"Diría que lo siento pero no sería verdad" Dijo Meg con una sonrisita sarcástica "Además ese límite ya lo pasaste hace tiempo."  
"Eres taaaaan graciosa. No me extraña que alguien te diera una paliza para no aguantar tus chistes."

"¿Quién te hizo esto Meg?" Preguntó Castiel mientras curaba con suavidad sus heridas.  
"Fue el maldito Crowley. Me hizo torturar durante días intentando que le dijera sobre una conspiración contra él."  
"¿Sigues queriendo a Crowley fuera del trono?" "Me mantuve oculta mientras Crowley y Abbadón luchaban por el Trono del Infierno. Crowley es un patético chupatintas,... pero Abbadón era una puta psicópata. Yo estoy fuera del juego ahora, sobrevivo haciendo mis pequeñas maldades."  
"Pues Crowley no parece creer eso Meg. Puedes contarnos lo que pasa ¿Alguien quiere derrocar a Crowley?"  
"¡Medio Infierno quiere a Crowley fuera del trono! Ahora calla Clarence y dame un beso."  
Castiel, que estaba desinfectando las heridas en la espalda de una Meg sin camisa, se quedó parado mirándola fijamente. Meg cogió su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la suya dándole un suave beso. luego pasó su lengua por los labios del ángel.  
"Te extrañé, mi unicornio." ronroneo "Creo,...Creo que yo también te extrañé, Meg."  
Y ambos juntaron sus bocas en un beso lleno de ansia y pasión que se alargó minutos, y que hubiera podido durar eternamente puesto que ninguno necesitaba respirar, si Sam no hubiera roto el momento:  
"¡Ejem! Creo que Meg debería descansar."

En el Infierno una mujer pelirroja se paseaba por delante del trono donde Crowley se sentaba, con una codo en el reposabrazos, y su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Su madre estaba consiguiendo que le diera una jaqueca:  
"Así que capturo a la culpable, la pongo en tus manos con todo mi amor de madre, y tú la dejas escapar y se la entregas a unos cazadores, a los malditos Winchester además. ¡Y te fías de ellos! Eres mi hijo y te adoro pero eres un tonto inocente si crees que no te van a traicionar.¡Mira!"  
Rowena extendió su mano y unas imágenes se proyectaron delante de ellos. Meg y Castiel se besaban apasionadamente.  
"¡Qué demonios!" Se escandalizó Crowley.  
"Si, Fergus si... ¡Y tú confías en esos traidores! Si te descuidas se unirán a ella en la conspiración contra tí. Menos mal que tu madre vela por tus intereses. " Dijo muy enojada.  
"Tengo un contrato con Sam, madre."  
"No es suficiente. Cuando aprenderás que para gobernar hay que controlar todos los hilos."  
Rowena se acercó a Crowley por detrás del trono y suavizó el tono diciéndole cerca del oido:  
"Pero no te preocupes Fergusito querido, tu madre lo tiene todo pensado. Solo hace falta algo más de presión."  
"¡De acuerdo! Te escucho madre."

Rowena sonrió con malicia y empezó a susurrar al Rey del Infierno.

Continuará….

GreenEyesSpn y criscat gracias por vuestras revisiones. Espero que sea esto lo que queriais. Besos :*


	3. Chapter 3

La tormenta había cesado y ahora llovía monótonamente tras los cristales de la triste habitación de Motel.  
Meg y Dean descansaban en sus camas. Bueno, realmente Dean no mucho porque Sam le despertaba cada hora para comprobar su conmoción.

"¡Dean! ¿Cuantos dedos puedes ver?"

"¡Mierda Sammy! Dos dedos. Y por favor, déjame ya dormir tranquilo o al menos no me muestres siempre dos dedos.¡Varía un poco, tipo!"

Meg se recuperaba rápidamente de las terribles torturas, después de todo era un demonio y sanaba con facilidad.

Castiel la miraba con la cabeza ladeada y con aspecto de un niño goloso que ve un dulce que tiene prohibido comer.  
"Clarence, tomame una fotografía. Te durará más tiempo."  
"Una fotografía no tiene el mismo encanto que contemplarte en persona."  
"¡Mierda! Voy a vomitar de tanta dulzura!" Dijo Meg poniendo cara de asco. Y Sam, por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con la demonio.  
"Lamento haberte incomodado Meg." Se disculpó el ángel.  
Meg se llevó dos dedos a la boca y fingió una arcada, con un "¡Puto unicornio!" se dió la vuelta en la cama dando la espalda a Castiel.

A la quinta vez que Sam le despertó Dean dijo: "dos dedos" sin esperar a que Sam le preguntara ni abrir los ojos, y con un bostezo se incorporó.  
"Estoy harto de esto. Tengo hambre. Sam ¿Podemos ir a comer alguna cosa?"  
Sam estuvo de acuerdo, él también estaba hambriento, harto de los dos extraños tortolitos y además, debían hablar sobre lo dicho por Meg y sobre que decirle a Crowley.  
"De acuerdo. Vamos entonces Dean." dijo cogiendo las llaves del Impala.  
"Cas, vigila,... es decir, cuida a Meg. Volveremos en un rato."  
"No te preocupes Sam. No la quitaré ojo."  
"Lo sé Cas,...Creeme que lo sé" dijo Sam con cara de resignación.

Los chicos se marcharon y pronto estaban en un restaurante de carretera, ante un amplio menú que les prometía deliciosos platos o eso creía Dean:  
"¡Ey! Super Hamburguesa con chili especialidad de la casa. Suena genial….¡Oye!"

Se interrumpió indignado cuando el menú voló de sus manos, raptado por Sam.  
"Te recuerdo que ayer te hinchaste a pizza de carne. Hoy toca algo más ligero y sano."  
"Estás verdaderamente obsesionado con la comida sana."  
"Es algo fundamental, especialmente en la etapa de desarrollo de la vida. Ayer estuve leyendo en una página para padres sobre la importancia de comer pescado."  
"¡Páginas para padres! Eso si que es peligroso para los adolescentes, y no el porno."  
Sam lo ignoró.

"El pescado es una fuente muy importante de fósforo, yodo,..."  
"¡fósforo!...A ver si voy a salir ardiendo"  
Sam lo ignoró.

"El pescado es además rico en vitaminas, ácidos grasos poliinsaturados y proteínas."  
"Sammy, ¿Quieres que me lo coma o que me case con él? Menuda publicidad le estás haciendo."

Por fin consiguió que Sam le dirigiera una de sus miradas perra.

Dean sonrió satisfecho.

"En fin, que soy el adulto responsable de ti, y mientras eso no cambie voy a cuidar tu alimentación."

La camarera se acercó.  
"¿Han decidido? ¿Qué va a querer esta monada de niño?"  
"Le va a traer el plato de barritas de pescado con ensalada y un batido de frutas."  
"¡Vaya, una extraña elección para un niño de su edad! Tengo un hijo de sus años y soy incapaz de sacarle de las pizzas y las hamburguesas." Dijo mirando con coquetería a Sam.  
"Pues es fundamental insistir en que coman sano... Amaya" Sam leyó su nombre en la tarjeta de identificación de empleado.  
Amaya sonrió "¿Qué va a ser para el apuesto joven?"  
"Tráeme una ensalada César, el pollo al horno con patatas asadas y una cerveza para beber. Si eres tan amable, Amaya."

Sam le devolvió los menús con una seductora sonrisa.  
La camarera se alejó caminando con garbo.

"Monada de niño" Resopló Dean.

"¿Es imaginación mía o has ligado Sammy?"  
"¡Vamos Dean! Solo es la natural simpatía entre dos padres de adolescentes."  
"Pues te ví mirarla el culo cuando se alejaba."  
"¡Dean! No seas vulgar. Solo compartimos intereses mutuos."

Pronto tuvieron su comida delante y Dean la devoró a toda velocidad, como siempre.  
"No estaba mal para ser pescado" Reconoció.

"Te lo dije. Pero aprovechemos que estamos sin Meg cerca para revisar la situación. Ella no parece dispuesta a decir nada."  
"Yo creo que no sabe nada, Pero puede que mienta. De todas maneras si alguien puede sacarle la información es Cas. ¿Puedo tener pastel?"  
"No, ayer también comiste pastel. Por cierto supongo que Charlie y Carla se lo habrán dado ya al personal del centro de menores, luego llamaré a Charlie."  
"¿Tú quieres amargarme la existencia verdad?" se quejó Dean.  
"Es mi deber de padre, Dean. Te pediré una macedonia de frutas. Por cierto, me preocupa la relación de Cas y Meg. No creo que ella sea buena para Castiel."  
"Ya, y lo peor es que tenemos que devolver a Meg a Crowley y eso va a costarle un disgusto a Cas. Y, sinceramente, yo tampoco estoy por la labor si es inocente."  
"Cierto, pero lamentablemente tengo un trato con él. La única solución que veo, si Meg no es culpable, es hallar al verdadero culpable y entregárselo a Crowley en su lugar."  
"¿Y como hacemos eso? Me temo que el traidor está en la propia corte y no tengo ganas de bajar al infierno a buscarlo. Recuerda cómo pudo manipular el hechizo que Crowley te dió."  
"Solo podemos hacer una cosa, retener a Meg con nosotros el máximo tiempo que podamos e investigar sobre el asunto."  
"Cas ya está con las manos en el asunto" dijo Dean con una risita.

"¿Nos vamos?"  
"No, hagamos algo de tiempo. Quizás Meg se sincere con Cas,... Entre esos dos parece haber una extraña atracción. Ytampoco quiero que lleguemos y encontrarnos que ellos están… Sincerandose."  
"Follando… quieres decir. ¡Woauuu! Lo de que los polos opuestos se atraen es cierto."  
"Tenías que ver como se miraban esta tarde" rió Sam.

"Voy a pedir un café y una macedonia para ti."

Cuando la camarera les trajo las cosas, aprovechó que había poco trabajo para charlar con Sam. Pronto estaban hablando sobre que si los adolescentes eran irresponsables, y que si los padres debía actuar como padres y no como amigos, que si los peligros de las drogas,...  
Dean se terminó su macedonia, y aburrido de la conversación y de ser ignorado, le dijo a Sam que salía a tomar el aire.  
"No te alejes"  
"No pa-pá" respondió con sorna. Y salió del restaurante dejándolos con su, para ellos, amena perorata:  
"Ya ves cómo contestan."  
"Si, no respetan a las figuras de autoridad, bla, bla,..."

Dean con un suspiró se apoyó en el Impala, casi solitario en el parking del restaurante, y miró los últimos rayos de Sol ocultarse. Había parado de llover y estaba empezando a anochecer.  
El resplandor rojizo del cielo se reflejaba en los abundantes charcos.  
"¿Sabes Baby? los adultos se creen responsables y que saben lo que es mejor para uno." dijo acariciando su amado coche

"Y eso está bien porque se preocupan por ti, como yo cuido de que tú estes bien y que no te falte de nada. Pero no saben escuchar, como yo escucho tu motor para saber como te sientes, baby."  
Dean empezó a cantar para sí mismo y para Baby:

"I'm a monster

Got a revved-up teenage head

Teenage monster

California born and bred

Half a boy and half a man

I'm half at sea and half on land, oh my

Bye-bye"

(Yo soy un monstruo/ una acelerada cabeza adolescente/ monstruo adolescente/ nacido y criado en California/ La mitad de un niño y la mitad de un hombre/ Estoy medio en el mar y la mitad en tierra, oh mi/ Adiós.- Flamin' Groovies-)

Dean estaba fingiendo un solo de guitarra muy metido en su actuación, cuando cuatro hombres aparecieron de la nada rodeandolo.

Dean paró inmediatamentee de cantar y se puso en actitud defensiva, buscando instintivamente el cuchillo.  
Los ojos de los cuatro hombres giraron a negro.

"¿Sois hombres de Crowley? ¿Qué queréis de mí?" Dijo con su cuchillo en la mano listo para defenderse.  
"Solo llevarte a tu sitio favorito: El infierno."

Respondió uno de ellos, que tenía una pinta de bulldog increible, calvo y con una gran boca con dientes metálicos, Su gran cabeza sobre unos fuertes hombros en un cuerpo digno del increible Hulk.

"Ni de coña voy con vosotros al Infierno" y Dean atacó al gigante con su cuchillo.

El hombre paró la embestida con pasmosa facilidad, retorciendo el brazo de Dean hasta que el niño tuvo que soltar el cuchillo con un grito de dolor.

Con el otro brazo el hombre noqueó a Dean y, dejándolo inconsciente con el fuerte golpe, se lo echó con facilidad al hombro.

"¡Vamonos! La Reina Madre nos espera." Dijo a sus compinches.

Al segundo siguiente no estaban allí.

Continuará…

Gracias por su cariñosa revisión a anidug :*


	4. Chapter 4

La bruja enroscaba un mechón de sus cabellos rojizos en un dedo mientras escuchaba hablar al más alto y de aspecto mas temible de los cuatro hombres ante ella.  
"Buen trabajo Nergal. No esperaba menos tampoco. Supongo que lo teneis bien vigilado."  
"Está en un calabozo y encadenado, Mi Señora."  
"¡No es suficiente! No os dejéis engañar por su aspecto inofensivo. Es más peligroso de lo que creeis. Quiero vigilancia, intimidación, tortura, laceración, abrasamiento, fustigación, desmembramiento,..." Ordenó con cada vez mayor entusiasmo.  
"¡Pero el Rey!... Es un Winchester, Mi Señora." Se atrevió a interrumpir Nergal.  
La bruja pareció meditar esas palabras.  
"No conviene disgustar al Rey del Infierno. Yo hablaré con él. De momento mantenerlo bien vigilado".

Rowena despidió a los cuatro hombres con un gesto displicente con su mano. Los cuatro se inclinaron ante ella y procedieron a retirarse.

Sam salió con una sonrisa del restaurante de carretera, mirando el ticket de la comida. Amaya había apuntado su número de teléfono en él. Bueno, no iba ser siempre a Dean a quién le sucedieron esas cosas. Al Dean de antes claro, el de ahora no ligaba tanto.  
Había sido estupendo charlar sobre el tema con alguien que le entendía, que comprendía su preocupación por el bienestar y la educación de los jóvenes. Y además la chica era guapa. Sam guardo el ticket en su bolsillo satisfecho y sacó las llaves del Impala.  
¿Dónde estaba Dean? No lo veía por ningún sitio y el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío.

Según se acercaba al Impala vió algo brillar a su lado en el suelo. Apresuró el paso y recogió del suelo el cuchillo de Dean.

"¡Dean!..¡Deaaan!..." Gritó mirando a su alrededor con desesperación, hasta que se fijó en que el limpiaparabrisas delantero del Impala sujetaba un papel.  
Sam lo cogió y lo leyó:

"Me llevo a tu hermano para asegurarme de que haces bien tu trabajo y cumples nuestro trato. Tienes 48 horas.  
Crowley."

¡Maldición Crowley! Pensó Sam.

Y él que pensaba que el Rey del Infierno había desarrollado una cierta afición hacia ellos, especialmente hacia Dean.

Esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien. Confiaba en que fuera así o Crowley iba a lamentar esto, se juró a sí mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Sacó el teléfono y pulsó marcación rápida:

"¿Saammm?" La voz de Castiel sonaba como la de un gato desperezándose.  
"Cas, sal un momento de la habitación. Tengo que hablar contigo sin que Meg escuche nada."  
"No puedo Sam. Estoy desnudo."  
"¡Qué! Cas ¿Meg y tú no estás… haciendo lo que estoy pensando?" Se escandalizó.  
"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás pensando Sam. Ya sabes que no uso apenas mis poderes."  
"¿Qué está pasando Cas?"  
"Meg dijo que tenía los músculos tensos y no sé qué de un palo en el culo."  
Sam palideció.

"Ella lo está solucionando" dijo el ángel con un gemido de placer.  
Sam sintió que se mareaba.

"Me está dando un masaje. Es algo realmente bueno Sam, tienes que probarlo."  
Sam entró en ira.

"¡Castiel no estoy para tonterías! Vístete, sal de ahí y llamame ¡Ahora!" Y colgó con un gruñido.

Crowley paladeo y miró su vaso, ahora vacío, de whisky.

Quizás estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero…¡Qué diablos! El era un demonio.

No… El Rey de los demonios. Así que se llenó otra vez el vaso.

Rowena se asomó a la puerta del salón del trono.

"¡Adelante madre! ¿Todo hecho?"  
"¡Claro Fergus querido! Ya tengo al pequeño Winchester aquí, encerrado y encadenado. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con él? Haz que tu madre esté orgullosa ¿Qué terrible tortura tienes pensada?"  
"Nada"  
"¿Nada? ¡Pero es un Winchester! Es la oportunidad de recobrar el respeto de tus súbditos. Ya sabes el daño que ha hecho a tu reputación tu relación con ellos. Debes demostrarles lo que el Rey del Infierno hace con los cazadores."

Crowley bebió un sorbo de su vaso.  
"De momento nada hasta ver si Sam cumple el trato. Es mi orden y así se hará. De hecho tú, madre, te vas a encargar de que se cumpla. No te separarás de su lado y serás responsable de que nadie lo toque hasta que yo lo diga."  
"¿Pero Fergus?" se indignó Rowena.

"Eso no es divertido, no puedo estar todo el día pendiente de él. Tengo cosas que hacer y…"  
"¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer, querida madre? Porque creo que dijiste que no había nada más importante para tí que mis deseos. Si el trato no se cumple haré con él un escarmiento que te va a impresionar hasta a ti. ¡Ahora vete!"

Crowley estaba enfadado y su madre agacho la cabeza y salió sin rechistar.

Era más sabio hacer una retirada a tiempo.

El Rey del Infierno se bebió de un solo trago su vaso de buen whisky y se dejó caer en el sillón del trono.

Dean se despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Debía haber recibido un golpe. ¿Dónde estaba?

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo. Cuando lo consiguió todo aparecía borroso ante él.

Pero el olor,...el olor que llegaba hasta él le resultaba conocido, terriblemente conocido,... Le perseguía en sus peores pesadillas.

El ya había estado aquí antes,... hace años, cuando era más mayor.

¡Oh, no! En el Infierno otra vez nooo!  
Su estómago se revolvió y su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, mientras un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y empezaba a temblar.  
Estaba entrando en un estado de pánico e intentó controlarse y centrarse en respirar.

Respira Dean, respira,...así,... Se decía a sí mismo.

¿Qué había pasado? Si, recordaba estar con Baby, y los hombres, no... demonios, eran demonios. Le había arrastrado al Infierno.

Y estaba… su vista se iba aclarando y pudo observar lo que le rodeaba,...en un calabozo. Y encadenado, constató como las cadenas sonaron al intentar moverse.

El pánico amenazaba con atraparle otra vez como imágenes de Alistair inundaron su mente.  
Tranquilo, Alistair está muerto. Crowley no me torturara.

Pero... ¿Sabe Crowley que estoy aquí? ¿Ha dado él la orden? ¿O estoy en manos de los enemigos del Rey del Infierno?...

Decidió que gritar era la única opción que tenía para hacer algo por mejorar su situación.

Si él seguía en el silencio y la oscuridad del calabozo sin hacer nada, los recuerdos que asaltaban su cabeza lo harían enloquecer.

Creyó oír la risa de Alistair, resonando en su dolorida cabeza y no lo dudó más:

"¡Crowley, maldito seas. Sácame de aquí! ¡Exijo ver a Crowley!..."

Su voz empezó a flaquear, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba gritando, pero no pensaba parar.

Al menos sus voces tapaban las risas de Alistair en su cabeza.

De repente en la puerta del calabozo se oyó el ruido de unas cerraduras que se descorren.

Dean esperaba ver Crowley, al gigantón horrible de dentadura metálica,...¡Maldita sea! Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza ver a Alistair en la puerta.

Pero a quién nunca se imagino ver era a la mujer pelirroja que apareció en el umbral y él se quedó sin habla, la boca y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Veo que te gusta gritar. Eso es buen comienzo para nuestra relación, a mi me gusta hacer que la gente grite. Y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no por decisión mía, por mi gusto ¡Te aplastaria ya como a una cucaracha!"

Dijo con rabia haciendo el gesto con el pié de aplastar algo con saña.

"Pero ya que tengo que pasar mi tiempo contigo intentaré que sea lo más divertido posible." Su sonrisa no prometía nada bueno.

Dean consiguió encontrar su voz:

"¡Rowena!... ¡Puta bruja!"

"Prefiero que me llamen Reina Madre."

Continuará...

Gracias por comentar criscat. Espero que te guste también la escena de este capitulo. En cuanto lo de torturar a Dean, me temo que no está en mis manos si no en las de Rowena ;) :*


	5. Chapter 5

Según Rowena se iba acercando a Dean, este intentó forzar inútilmente sus cadenas, aunque sabía que era imposible, no estaba en el espíritu de Dean Winchester no intentarlo al menos.  
"¿Reina Madre? ¿Desde cuando eres más que una jodida bruja?"  
"Desde que el Rey del Infierno es mi hijo."  
"¡Crowley! ¿Crowley es tu hijo?" Se asombró Dean por la noticia.  
"Si, mi pequeño Fergus llegó más lejos de lo que yo creí posible. Mi hijito inútil y patético ha llegado muy alto,... por suerte para su amante madre." Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.  
"Tú estás conspirando contra él. ¡Su propia madre!" Se dió cuenta Dean.  
"¡Qué niño más listo! Lastima que no se lo podrás decir a nadie. Con este hechizo te controlaré completamente, cuerpo y mente. ¿Te suena divertido verdad?"  
"¡Crowley! ¡Crowley es Rowena, no es Meg!" Gritó Dean con toda la fuerza de su dolorida garganta.  
"¡Nergal! Hazle callar y sujetalo!" Ordenó la bruja y Nergal que esperaba a su Señora fuera apareció junto a Dean y rápidamente lo tuvo inmovilizado y enmudecido con un antebrazo presionando su cuello contra la pared asfixiandolo, y con el otro le dió un par de puñetazos en el estómago.  
Las manazas gigantes del demonio le sujetaron mientras Rowena le ponía un collar de cuero, como el que se usa en los perros, en su cuello. Murmurando un conjuro:  
"Mentis et corporis potestatem accepit. Secundum judicium tuum audire me amorem tuum in manibus."

Dean dejó de forcejear en ese instante y dejó caer su cabeza como una marioneta sin hilos.  
"Puedes soltar al chico Nergal, ahora será esclavo de mis órdenes." Rowena le dió una cadena de metal.  
"Engancha esto a su collar y llevalo por ella. Nos seguirá como un perrito obediente."  
Nergal quitó las cadenas a Dean y tiró de la correa, el niño le siguió sumisamente, la mirada perdida, la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. Ellos siguieron a la Reina Madre.

Sam había conseguido que Castiel dejase los masajes de Meg y que saliera a hablar con él por teléfono. Le contó a Cas el rapto de Dean y como Crowley quería resultados. Cas terminó de colocarse la corbata mientras le escuchaba preocupado.  
"¿Cuál es el plan Sam? ¿Asaltamos el infierno?"  
"No lo descarto, pero primero vamos a intentar que Meg nos cuente lo que sabe y que no huya. No le digas que Crowley se llevó a Dean o huirá pensando que está sobre sus talones. Pero en realidad, sonsacarlay ponerla de nuestro lado va a ser trabajo tuyo. Eres el más adecuado, usa tu sex appeal…"  
"No creo que tenga eso, si tu pudieras prestarme el tuyo."  
"No es algo que se pueda prestar, Cas. Usa tus dotes de seducción para convencerla."  
"¿Cómo cuando convencí a Dean para volver a casa de Bobby cuando quería decir "SI" a Michael?"  
"No hombre, no dandole una paliza. Con halagos, miradas coquetas,...¡Ya sabes!"  
"No Sam, me temo que no sé. Si pudieras enseñarme…"  
"Vale Cas, nos vemos en la cafetería …" Sam suspiró y miró el Cartel " Cafetería "The Happy stomach" Te espero aquí. No tardes."  
"Voy corriendo Sam"  
Y efectivamente fue corriendo.

Poco después Cas se sentaba con Castiel en la cafetería donde había estado horas antes con Dean. Sam agradeció a su suerte que Amaya, la camarera, ya no estuviera a la vista. Seguramente había terminado su turno.

Pidió dos cervezas, pensando que a los dos les vendría bien soltarse y luego empezó su clase:

"Atiende Castiel, tú sólo tienes que imitar lo que yo hago, y luego haces lo mismo con Meg."  
"Bien Sam. Empieza cuando quieras."  
Sam se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Castiel le devolvió la sonrisa y, al rato, pensando que Sam no le había oído repitió.  
"Bien Sam. Empieza cuando quieras."  
"¡Cas! Ya he empezado. Tú haz exactamente lo mismo que yo."  
"¡Ah! Lo siento Sam." Y Castiel miró a los ojos de Sam e imitó su sonrisa dulce.  
"Estás muy guapo hoy Cas" dijo Sam mientras cogía su mano por encima de la mesa.  
"Tú también estás muy guapo Sam"y cogió la otra mano de Sam y la sostuvo por encima de la mesa. Sam acarició el dorso de la mano de cas con el pulgar, y Cas hizo lo mismo en la otra mano del Winchester.  
Sam se pasó la lengua por los labios seductoramente y Cas le imitó. Sam puso morritos y agitó sus párpados. Cas se apresuró a imitar el gesto.  
Lentamente Sam puso su mano en la rodilla de Cas y le acarició, y este hizo lo mismo en la rodilla de Sam.  
Sam le lanzó un beso a través de la mesa y se llevó un dedo a la boca, consiguiendo que Cas lo imitara a la perfección.

De pronto, Sam se dió cuenta de que el resto de clientes no les quitaba ojo, y echándose hacia atrás, exclamó:

"¡Esto es ridículo!"  
"¡Esto es ridículo!" dijo el ángel imitando el movimiento.  
"Esto último ya no es parte de la clase."  
"Esto…"  
"¡Callate Cas, por tu padre te lo pido! Voy a pagar las cervezas y nos vamos."

Sam se levantó y fue a pagar sintiendo las miradas del resto de los clientes fijas en él.  
Estaba pagando cuando vió a Amaya asomada por la puerta de la cocina.  
"¡Hey Amaya! Yo…"  
Ella le miró indignada.  
"¡Rompe mi número de teléfono!" Y se metió dentro de la cocina.  
Sam no esperó a las vueltas y agarrando a Cas salieron de la cafetería. No ligar nunca ha sido fácil para Sam Winchester.

Rowena se dirigió a sus aposentos seguida por su fiel Nergal y un Dean sin voluntad propia, atado al cuello por la cadena.  
Ella tomó asiento en el trono que presidía sus aposentos. "Arrodíllate esclavo"

Y Dean sin dudarlo se arrodilló como un autómata.  
"Limpiame las botas con la lengua esclavo"

Dean lo hizo sin la más mínima duda.  
"¡Ja, ja, jaaaa! Me encanta este hechizo. Podría hacer que se matase a sí mismo, o a quien yo ordenara y no lo dudaría ni un momento. ¿A que sí Dean?"  
"Si, mi ama."  
"Ahora, échate a mis pies y encierrate en tu mente hasta que se te llame. Revive tus peores momentos en el Infierno."

Dean se echó a los pies de Rowena que lo usó como reposapiés y ordenó a Nergal.  
"Llama a mis asesores. Quiero informes sobre la situación. Si son favorables y contamos con los suficientes apoyos y almas, quizás sea el momento de echar al inútil de mi Fergus del Trono del Infierno"  
"Sí señora"

Nergal se inclinó y se retiró.  
La bruja sonrió con satisfacción. Todo iba según sus deseos.

Sam y Castiel regresaron al motel. Donde Meg les esperaba viendo la serie: "Angels in America". Cuando entraron ella apagó la televisión.

"Ya era hora. Es la primera vez que un hombre con tan poca ropa se va de mi lado. ¿Dónde está el enano?"  
"Se ha quedado con un amigo." Dijo Sam.  
"¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuando los Winchester teneis amigos? Vivos,... al menos."  
"Ja, Ja Meg. Eres taaaan graciosa. Pues no me pillas del mejor humor para aguantar tus tonterías."

Castiel intervino:  
"Yo también pienso que eres muy graciosa. Sam pensó… digo, que yo pensé, que podíamos dar una vuelta juntos mientras Sam investiga."  
"¿Qué pasa con este chico? ¿Solo investiga y nunca folla? Es realmente patético."  
"Mira, no toques ese tema e iros a dar un paseo. El ambiente con los dos en la habitación es realmente insoportable."  
"¿Vienes Meg?" Le pregunto Castiel, aleteando los ojos y chupándose un dedo."  
Meg le miró con cara confusa. "¿Te ha entrado algo en los ojos o te has quemado un dedo? ¡Bah! Déjalo y vámonos de aquí, Unicornio."

Y Meg salió tirando de la mano del ángel, que salió detrás de ella dirigiendo un gesto de O.K. a Sam, con el puño cerrado y el pulgar en alto, que Sam le devolvió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Quizás hubiera sido más sencillo y menos peligroso asaltar el Infierno directamente, pensó Sam.

Garfios colgaban de todas partes. Dean estaba sujeto por ellos, enganchados en su cuerpo. La luz era brillante y el calor extremo. El dolor era insoportable. El gritaba el nombre de Sam con desesperación. Su pecho y abdomen estaban desgarrados por los perros del infierno….  
Repentinamente los garfios le soltaron y sintió que caía al vacío, caía, caía,... en la oscuridad más completa. Sus manos luchaban por aferrarse a algo pero no había donde hacerlo. Era como caer en la nada.

De pronto, con un doloroso golpe, se encontró de espaldas contra una losa elevada de piedra, atado con correas en ella.  
Oyó unos pasos resonar en la oscuridad y se estremeció. De pronto una luz iluminó a un hombre junto a él. La luz venía del suelo y el rostro parecía iluminado con una linterna.  
¡Alistair! El demonio sonrió terrorificamente y puso un bisturí en su pecho. Dean cerró los ojos mientras el bisturí rasgaba su piel.

Cuando los abrió, él que sujetaba el bisturí era Sam, que le miraba con ojos tristes. "¿Sam?" Intentó decir. Pero el rostro de Sam se transformó con una sonrisa abominable y de repente era Lucifer quién le miraba.

Dean gritó en su mente: "¡Nooooooooooo!"

Continuará….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para anidug con mi cariño :*


	6. Chapter 6

Sam había logrado conciliar al fin el sueño, con el portatil como almohada, y roncaba suavemente mientras letras al azar se escribían en el buscador.

La luz del ordenador era la única que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

De repente el ruido de alguien hurgando en la cerradura de la puerta le despertó. Como buen cazador entró enseguida en modo de alerta, a pesar de las marcas rojas que las teclas habían dejado en su mejilla, y se situó detrás de la puerta listo para atacar si él que intentaba forzar la cerradura era un intruso peligroso.  
Lo que no esperaba Sam es que la puerta se abriera de repente con tanta fuerza que le golpeó en la nariz.

"¡Ouch!" gimió.

"Meg, Megcita. Ten cuidado. Vamos a despertar a Sam." Dijo Cas con una voz que delataba un alto consumo de alcohol.

"Si no tuviera que sostenerte a la vez que intento abrir la puerta, no habría tenido que empujar la puerta de una patada ¡Imbecil!"

"Eres un amor ¡Hip!" La contesto Castiel con una sonrisa tan grande que cruzaba toda su cara.

"Y tú un tonto. Vamos, deja que te acueste."

"Si, si. Pero nooo hagas ruido." Dijo en un tono de voz nada discreto.

"No te preocupes por despertar a nadie porque no hay nadie en la habitación."

Dijo Meg mirando la otra cama vacía, después de soltar a Castiel en la otra cama, y quitarle los zapatos.

Sam cerró con un golpe la puerta que ellos habían dejado abierta de par en par, y salió de detrás de ella con una mano protegiendo su dolorida nariz.

"Estoy aquí" gruño.

"¿Qué hacías ahí detrás? No contestes, prefiero no saberlo." Dijo Meg ayudando a Castiel a quitarse la gabardina.

"¿Estás borracho, Castiel? ¿Realmente?" Regaño Sam al ángel con los brazos en jarras.

"Lo lamento Sam. No fue mi intención.¡Hip! Meg insistió en que probara eeese cóctel, el Diablo rojo. Es muy bueno por cierto…"

"¡Oye Clarence! No me eches a mi la culpa. Yo solo insistí en que tomarás los primeros diez. Los otros diez fueron cosa tuya."

"¡Por Dios, ..por tu padre, Cas! Tú sabes lo que nos jugamos."

"No te preocupes Sam. Está tooooodo solucio.. ¡Hip!.. nado. Meg y yo tenemos…. un...un... plaaannn ¡zzzzzz!."

La voz de Castiel fue disminuyendo hasta que se fundió en un profundo ronquido.

"Duerme mi unicornio." Dijo Meg mientras le tapaba con una manta, su voz tan dulce que Sam creyó imposible que pudiera haber salido de su boca.

"¡Qué desastre! Y Dean en peligro." Sam se sentó en la otra cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La dulzura de la voz de Meg, había desaparecido y por un momento Sam pensó que se lo había imaginado.

"¡Tranquilo pardillo! Como dijo aquí, el unicornio, tenemos un plan. Y por cierto, gracias por tenderme una trampa con Crowley ¡Gilipollas!"

"Meg, yo…"

"¡Callate y escucha!"

Rowena había recibido a sus cómplices de más alto nivel:

Estaban Abdiel, demonio de la esclavitud; Agramon, demonio del miedo; Bucón, demonio del odio; Verrier, demonio de la desobediencia; Tenebrion, demonio de la oscuridad y Olivier, demonio de la crueldad.  
El vino corría abundante pues todos eran demonios antiguos, de la época de Azazel y Lilith, y preferían la ancestral bebida.

Dean servía copas incesantemente, recibiendo como pago golpes y patadas. Pero ni un quejido sale de su boca puesto que su ama había ordenado absoluto silencio. Nergal y sus hombres custodiaban las puertas de los aposentos de la Reina Madre, evitando que alguien se enterase de lo que se tramaba dentro. La corte infernal estaba llena de oídos prestos a la conspiración, y eso bien lo sabía la bruja, que tan bien hacía uso de tales artimañas.

Solo unos oídos escuchaban lo que se decía en la sala, los de Dean, pero el chico poco podía hacer prisionero del embrujo de Rowena.

Los seis malvados demonios, poderosos y antiguos, que habían apoyado a Abbadón y eran antiguos enemigos de Crowley, escuchaban atentamente a la bruja que les prometía regresar a los buenos tiempos del Infierno y a la conquista del mundo exterior.

El caos que reinaba en el cielo, prometía pocos problemas por parte de los Angeles. Y que Crowley dejase desaprovechar esta oportunidad para dominar la Tierra y a la raza humana les indignaba de sobremanera.

Crowley había cruzado la raya: conseguir casi humano en un exorcismo, hacerse un adicto a la sangre humana, ir de juerga con el maldito Dean Winchester,...Si incluso mostraba rastros de sentimientos en algún instante, como con su hijo,...

Inadmisible en cualquier demonio, y mucho menos en el Rey del Infierno.

El plan era sencillo pero no por eso menos efectivo. El desprestigio de Crowley era evidente y solo era necesario pulsar los botones adecuados para iniciar la revuelta y acabar con su reinado, preferiblemente con la cabeza de Crowley en el extremo de una pica.

Mañana había audiencia en el Salón del Trono, y Crowley había prometido un castigo ejemplar con Dean Winchester si su hermano no le traía los nombres de los conspiradores de boca de Meg. Cosa que Rowena sabía que era imposible pues ella misma la había inculpado falsamente.

La voz de esta promesa del Rey ya se había hecho correr entre todos los demonios y el Salón iba a estar a rebosar de demonios deseosos de ver si su Rey era capaz de cumplir su palabra. Era la chispa necesaria para que Crowley fuera derrocado y ella asumiera el trono.

Crowley tamborileaba con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos del Trono Real, había sido un estúpido al confiar en los Winchester.

Su madre tenía razón, ella era en la única que podía confiar. Con un gesto de ira, el demonio lanzó el vaso de whisky contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos. Basta ya de sensiblerías baratas, si Sam no cumplia su parte del trato, Dean lo pagaría caro.

El castigo ya estaba decidido, y sería cruel hasta para los ojos de su pérfida madre. Nadie podría decir que el Rey del Infierno era blando. Crowley no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la inmensidad del castigo planeado. En su mano apareció otro vaso de cristal tallado lleno de el mejor Whisky y bebió un largo trago.  
Ojala ese idiota de Alce y su plumífera mascota cumplieran su palabra, no pudo evitar pensar.

La reunión había acabado y los demonios se habían despedido, con respeto y juramentos de lealtad, de Rowena. Y con brutalidad de Dean, que yacía hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

La bruja se dispuso a descansar pero antes llamó a su esclavo:  
"¡Aquí, ahora!"  
Dean se levantó a duras penas y acudió lo más rápido que pudo al lado de su ama, que le alabó:  
"¡Buen perro! De cara a la pared, de rodillas y los brazos en cruz."  
Dean hizo como le ordenó y Rowena sonrió satisfecha:  
"Bien, ni un movimiento. Castigado como un niño malo. Encierrate en tu mente y ...revive el peor momento de tu infancia."

La bruja se sentó en su tocador y empezó a cepillar su roja cabellera.

Dean dormía abrazado a su oso favorito, cuando algo le despertó.

Se frotó los ojos con sus pequeños puños y miró a su alrededor. Su cuarto infantil estaba como siempre, con sus juguetes, sus primeros cuentos, su edredón de Disney,..

Pero se veía la luz del pasillo parpadear por debajo de la puerta y olía raro. Cómo esa vez que a mamá se le quemó la tarta y Dean lloró hasta que mamá le dijo que iba a hacer otra aún más rica.

De un salto bajó de la cama y, poniéndose sobre la punta de sus pies descalzos, alcanzó a abrir la puerta.

Dean salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia donde venía un extraño resplandor, el cuarto de Sammy.

Se asomó a la puerta y oyó a su papi gritar: "¡Noooooooo, Mary!"

El alzó su mirada y vió a su madre ardiendo en el techo, la sangre goteando de ella. Retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó en el pasillo, paralizado por el horror y el miedo.

Permaneció así hasta que vio salir a su padre con su hermanito en brazos.

"Papi"

Su padre le ordenó:

"Saca a tu hermano de aquí lo más rápido posible. No mires atras. Haz lo que te digo Dean. ¡Corre!"

Cargado con el peso de su hermano, con sus pies descalzos, bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras.

Tenía miedo a resbalar y que Sammy se cayera, el humo era cada vez mayor y el olor era ahora a carne quemada. El agarró a su hermanito más fuerte.

Dean consiguió salir de su casa y aunque estaba muy asustado, pensó que el pequeño Sammy lo estaría aún más:

"Tranquilo sammy" Le consoló.

Veía a su hogar arder cuando, de repente, unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron y lo alejaron de allí.

No había vertido una sola lágrima. No volvería a pronunciar una palabra en meses.

Su mente infantil fue poco a poco dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido: Mami estaba muerta, no volvería a ver…. a su mamá.

Las lágrimas llegan y parecen no ir a acabarse nunca, los sueños con lo sucedido agitan sus noches,...

De cara a la pared, inmovilizado hasta en los mínimos gestos de su rostro, dos gruesos lagrimones que corren por sus mejillas son la única señal de lo que Dean está sintiendo.

Continuará...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Green EyesSpn, Si pobre bebé y ahora solo con 4 añitos.  
Anidug, toda la razón, estoy totalmente bipolar. Que buena definición.  
Besos :*


	7. Chapter 7

El teléfono del Rey del infierno sonó y Crowley miró la pantalla "¿Alce? Espero que me llames para decirme que has conseguido hacer confesar a Meg."  
"Si, Crowley. Pero tenemos condiciones."  
"¿Condiciones?... ¡Condiciones! Tenemos un trato." Se enfadó.  
"Un trato que no incluía el rapto de Dean, Crowley."  
"Necesitaba un seguro. Me ibas a traicionar."  
"Te equivocas, Y ahora el que nos has traicionado eres tú. Así que escucha nuestras condiciones: Llevaremos a Meg al infierno y ella confesará, pero lo hará cuando tengamos a Dean a la vista y ante el resto de la corte, entonces te diremos el nombre de los culpables."  
"Mañana hay audiencia en el Salón del Trono. Os traeré a ella."  
"No seas descortés, Crowley. Seguro que puedes alojarnos en la corte Infernal hasta la audiencia. ¿No querrás que Meg se escape?"  
"Cementerio de Gottlan, junto al árbol. Dentro de una hora."  
Y dicho esto colgó.

Cuando Rowena se levantó de su cama al día siguiente se sintió llena de alegría. Hoy era el día en que sería Reina del Infierno.  
Soltó una carcajada y se arregló para su gran día. A las 10 de esta noche empezaría la Audiencia de Crowley.

Mejor dicho, la última Audiencia de su pequeño Fergus.

Dean seguía donde la bruja le había dejado anoche. Sus ojos completamente rojos, y su cara y ropas empapadas por las lágrimas.  
Nergal llamó con fuerza a la puerta de sus aposentos y entró sin esperar respuesta.  
"¿Qué pasó con tus modales, Nergal?"  
"Disculpe Mi Señora, pero el Rey viene hacia aquí acompañado de Sam Winchester."  
"¡Mierda!"  
La bruja no quería que Crowley ni el Winchester supieran nada del hechizo que impedía actuar libremente a Dean. Pero no la iban a fastidiar sus planes.  
"¡Esclavo levantate!"  
Dean al fin pudo salir de la pesadilla que vivía en su mente y volver a la realidad. Se sentía mental y físicamente destrozado pero no podía hacer más que obedecer, así que se levantó.  
"Responderás a sus preguntas diciendo que estas bien y no dirás ni harás nada que pueda delatarme. Ahora ven aquí."

Rowena le hizo sentar en una silla maciza y vieja, y le esposó a ella. Brazos y piernas sujetos con argollas y una corta cadena a la incómoda silla.  
"Muy bien, lo suficientemente creíble, pero no excesivo. Mi hijo no tendrá queja. Pero el collar en el cuello es demasiado visible y puede ser sospechoso. Un cambio a un sitio más discreto lo solucionará."  
La bruja quitó a Dean el collar del cuello y éste se vio libre del hechizo. Desesperadamente intentó buscar una manera de avisar a Sam de lo que pasaba. movió sus brazos lo más que las sujeciones le permitian, que no era mucho y no había nada a su alcance que usar.  
"¡Quieto maldito crio!" le gritó Rowena, acompañándolo con una fuerte bofetada.

Dean apretó los brazos contra los apoyabrazos de la silla ante el dolor del golpe, y notó un pinchazo cerca de su muñeca. Un clavo que sobresale ligeramente en la vieja silla de madera le había pinchado, y al chico se le pasó una idea por la mente.

Apretando con todas sus fuerzas su muñeca contra el clavo intentó trazar una R, volteó ligeramente el brazo y la R resultaba bastante visible, era como un gran arañazo remarcado por la sangre que saliá del corte.

Avanzó un poco el brazo e intentó hacer una O en su propia piel, hincandose con fuerza la punta del clavo y arrastando en forma circular apretando con fuerza el brazo.

Rowena mientras tanto había decidido que el tobillo era el mejor sitio para colocar el collar mágico y repitiendo el conjuro que había usado anteriormente, volvió a tener a Dean bajo su voluntad.

Dean no pudo continuar, las órdenes de Rowena eran inapelables para él. El niño no había podido completar la W, y ni siquiera podía girar el brazo para que Sam lo viera. No podía decir ni hacer nada que pudiera delatar a la bruja.

Su brazo había quedado tallado con unas burdas letras en su piel, que se veían así:

V

O

R

Seguramente su esfuerzo sería inútil, se lamentó el pobre Dean, pero al menos lo había intentado.

Sam y Megan habían arrastrado a un, bastante resacoso ángel, al Impala y se dirigian al cementerio donde habían quedado con Crowley.

"Repasemos el plan. ¡Tú también Cas!" Sam despabiló a Castiel con un grito, viendo que se le cerraban los ojos.  
"Meg, te llevaremos esposada. He preparado unas esposas antidemonio falseadas para que parezcas indefensa. Cas fingirá vigilarte ¿Me escuchas Cas?"  
"Si, Sam. Yo haré como que vigilo a Megancita."  
"Ni se te ocurra llamarla así en el Infierno ¡Vale! Yo exigiré ver a Dean. Quiero saber como está y si tiene alguna pista sobre los conspiradores."  
"Sam aburres hasta a los muertos. Yo diré que confesaré en la audiencia y aquí se acabó la maravilla de plan, porque no tengo nada que confesar." Se cruzó de brazos Meg.  
"La idea es que todo esto ponga nervioso a los culpables y se delaten. Pero si no es así, liberaremos a Dean y escaparemos de ahí."  
"¡Oh! Claro, es tan fácil salir del Infierno…"  
"Algo se nos ocurrirá. Ahora silencio y ceñirse al plan. Cas, pon las esposas a Meg."

Castiel cogió las esposas y se las puso con delicadeza:  
"Lo lamento mucho Meg"  
"No lo sientas Clarence. Esto es realmente sexy y sugerente." Le respondió ella con un guiño.

Cas se quedó pensativo: "Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido."

Crowley les esperaba debajo del árbol, mordisqueando el tallo de una margarita. Ellos se acercaron con Castiel llevando del brazo a Meg, que llevaba sus muñecas sujetas con unas esposas, en las que se veían tallados los símbolos que bloqueaban el poder de los demonios. Solo que uno de los signos estaba ligeramente defectuoso y el hechizo no era efectivo en absoluto.

"Alce, Plumas,...Mi añorada Meg! Bienvenidos al Infierno." Les saludo Crowley.  
Y entre nubes de humo rojo todos desaparecieron del cementerio.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

El demonio Nergal abrió la puerta y anunció:  
"Mi señora, el Rey"  
Rowena se dirigió hacia la entrada con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su cara:  
"Mi querido Fergus. Estoy encantada de que vengas a verme."  
"Lo siento madre, pero realmente venimos a ver a De...al prisionero."  
" ¡Ah! pues puedes ver que está en buenas condiciones. He tenido que darle algún golpe debido a su mala lengua, pero por lo demás ha estado bien tratado y bien vigilado. ¿No es así Dean?"  
"Si, es cierto." Respondió el chico, dado que no podía hacer otra cosa.  
Sam viendo a Dean esposado y golpeado, intentó acercarse a él.  
"¿Estas bien Dean?"  
Pero crowley le paró agarrándolo de un brazo.  
"Podeis hablar desde aquí, Alce. Creo que es suficiente comprobación de que todo esta correcto."  
"¡Hola Sam! No te preocupes. Estoy bien." Le confirmo el niño.  
Rowena interrumpió:  
"¿Cómo traes a este cazador aquí Fergus? ¿Te ha dado ya los nombres de los malditos conspiradores para que podamos acabar con ellos?  
"Meg confesará en la Audiencia Real de esta noche. Será un buen golpe de efecto para disuadir a posibles opositores. ¿No crees madre?"  
"Será perfecto Fergus" Dijo Rowena pensando que, en efecto, era perfecto para sus planes."  
"Dean también estará en la Audiencia." Exigió Sam.  
Esto ya no le gustó tanto a Rowena. Cuanto menos vieran a Dean menos podrían sospechar que estaba bajo un hechizo.  
"No veo porqué tiene estar el prisionero en la audiencia… Bastará que le hagas traer cuando vaya a ser castigado para que todos vean como haces un ejemplar castigo con él."  
"Eso sólo ocurrirá si Meg no confiesa,... Y lo hará. ¿No es así Alce?"  
"Claro, claro,... Crowley. Estoy seguro que Meg cumplirá con su parte del trato."  
Sam deseaba que esto fuera verdad, pero por desgracia sólo podría confesar si ellos averiguaban quienes eran realmente los culpables.  
"No sé porque das por hecho que no va a ser así madre. ¿Acaso no confías en mis planes?"  
"¡Claro Fergus! Pero esa demonia traidora resistió todos los interrogatorios, no sé por qué iba a confesar ahora."  
"Bueno…" El Rey del Infierno parecía un niño pillado robando galletas por su madre "Yo le perdonaré la vida si confiesa."  
"¡Fergusss!" Se escandalizó la bruja.  
Crowley decidió imponerse:  
"¡Yo soy el Rey del Infierno y soy el que toma las decisiones aquí, madre! Así que cállate y trae a De… al prisionero a la Audiencia."  
"Por supuesto hijito. Por supuesto."

Bueno, no importaba agachar la cabeza ahora, pensó Rowena, dentro de poco la que daría las órdenes sería ella: La Reina del Infierno.

"Bien, ya le has visto. Así que nos vamos Alce. Despídete del hamster."  
Sam miró a su hermano buscando en él algún gesto de complicidad, alguna señal que le indicara si él sabía algo o que quería hacer. Ellos siempre se habían comunicado muy bien sin palabras, pero Dean no parecía intentar comunicarle nada.  
"Dean no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien."  
"Si Sam."  
"¿Estarás bien?"  
"Si. Estaré bien."  
"¿Necesitas algo?"  
"No. Yo estoy bien Sam."  
Crowley se cansó de esperar e inició el camino de salida.  
"Bueno, ya ha dicho que todo esta bien. ¡Adios Hamster!"  
"¡Nos vemos pronto Dean!"  
"¡Adios Sam!"  
Sam siguió a Crowley que le acompañó hasta su habitación, donde le esperaban Castiel y su supuesta prisionera Meg.  
"Mis hombres vendrán a buscaros para la audiencia. Espero que cumplais vuestra palabra. Por el bien de todos… Especialmente de Dean."

"¿Cuál es ese castigo ejemplar del que hablas?" Quiso saber Sam aunque temía la respuesta.  
" Si Meg no señala a los traidores, Dean pasará la eternidad en la más temida jaula del Infierno. Tú la conoces Sam. Aparte os mataré a todos, claro."  
"La peor mazmorra del Infierno es…"  
Sam no se atrevía a nombrarlo siquiera. Era un destino demasiado horrible.  
"La de Lucifer y Michael. Efectivamente. Eres un chico rápido."  
"¡Eso es demasiado Crowley!"  
"Pues reza con tu amigo el plumas para que todo salga bien."  
Crowley le dejó en la puerta de sus aposentos, que custodiaban dos demonios y se fue.

Castiel y Meg no habían estado ociosos. Ellos estaban usando sus poderes para ampliar su sentido del oído y intentar escuchar alguna conversación que les diera una pista sobre los conspiradores al trono de Crowley.  
Era difícil porque los demonios son por naturaleza habladores, había que evitar el ruido de fondo de gritos y lamentaciones que venían de las mazmorras, procedentes de miles de almas condenadas.  
Castiel se concentró en las conversaciones que venían del lado derecho de la habitación, donde había más aposentos de ilustres invitados a la Audiencia de hoy.

Después de comprobar y bloquear distintas conversaciones que no parecen trascendentes. Castiel localizó una conversación entre varios demonios. Ellos hablaban de la Audiencia y de cómo tenían preparado todo y habían avisado a sus partidarios, y estos estaban preparados para la revuelta. Castiel pillo un nombre, ya que uno de los demonios se dirigió a otro por ese nombre.

"Meg, he localizado a unos sospechosos. Uno de ellos se llama Tenebrion. ¿Lo conoces?"  
"Por supuesto. Es un pez gordo del infierno. Es muy poderoso, casi del nivel de Lilith."  
"Escucha Meg. A ver si tu reconoces a alguno."  
"Uno de ellos es Olivier. Reconocería esa cruel voz en cualquier sitio."  
Los demonios se las prometían muy felices y uno soltó una horripilante carcajada.  
"Ese es Agramón. Su risa me pone la piel de gallina hasta a mi." Dijo Meg estremeciéndose.  
Los demonios fueron despidiéndose hasta la audiencia y ellos lograron pillar más nombres y confirmar algunos de los que ya tenían:

Además de Tenebrion, Olivier y Agramon, estaban Abdiel, Bucón y Verrier. También oyeron referencias a una mujer, pero no consiguieron escuchar su nombre.  
No estaba mal. Ya tenían, al menos a parte, de los conspiradores.

Meg y Castiel lo celebraron con un abrazo espontáneo. "Hacemos un buen equipo Meg."

Meg puso la mano en el cuello del ángel y acercó su cara a la suya, cada vez estaban más cerca. Sus labios casi se rozaban y ambos cerraron sus ojos.

"¡Ejem!" Dijo Sam cerrando la puerta tras él. "Lamento interrumpir pero espero que hayáis dedicado el tiempo a algo más productivo que eso."  
Castiel y Meg se separaron.

"Desde luego, no puedes ser más inoportuno." Refunfuño Meg.  
Pero Castiel fue hacia Sam lleno de felicidad.  
"Sam, tenemos los nombres de parte de los conspiradoes. El problema es que la Audiencia va a estar llena de sus partidarios"  
"¡Magnifico! Al menos ahora podremos cumplir nuestra parte del trato. Ahora contarme todp y pensaremos la mejor manera de pararles."  
"Sam. ¿Cómo está Dean?"  
"Un poco golpeado pero nada grave, Cas. Lo que me preocupa es su forma de actuar. No parecía él mismo."

Rowena, paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro, dándole vueltas a la situación. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Pero los últimos acontecimientos le habían dejado insegura.  
Ese cazador podía conseguir que Crowley dudara de ella. Sobre todo si conseguía descubrir que ella tenía a Dean bajo un hechizo. Necesitaba un seguro de vida por si las cosas se torcieron.

Cada vez que sus paseos nerviosos por la habitación le llevaban cerca de Dean, descargaba algo de su tensión con una patada o un golpe en el chico que los recibía en silencio y sin inmutarse. No podía hacer otra cosa bajo el hechizo.

Cuando sus pasos le llevaron otra vez junto a él se disponía a darle una bofetada, de repente se detuvo con la mano en alto, y sonrió. Su mano agarró los cabellos de Dean y le obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia ella.  
"¡Lo tengo! Tú serás mi seguro de vida."

Continuará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anidug, Bueno quería un poco de humor entre tanto drama y la pareja que forman Meg y Castiel se presta a ello. En cuanto al Destiel, a mi también me gusta. Así que en cuanto me surja una idea que me convezca me pondré a ello. Si tienes alguna sugerencia no dudes en hacermela. Besos. :*  
GreenEyesSpn, Yo tambien la odio pero no sé si podré acabar con ella aunque lo desee. No puedo quedarme sin malos. Besos :*


	9. Chapter 9

El Salón del trono estaba a rebosar de demonios. Un bullicio de voces llenaba el enorme recinto.  
Los de más alto rango ocupaban las dos filas de asientos situadas a ambos lados a lo largo del pasillo. Entre ellos estaban Tenebrion, Olivier, Agramon, Abdiel, Bucon y Verrier.  
Ellos se habían sentado juntos, en la fila de la derecha, Y detrás de ellos estaban sus partidarios. Todos listos para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Los demás demonios asistentes estaban de pie detrás de las filas de sillas que fanqueaba el pasillo e iban desde la gran puerta de entrada hasta los escalones del Trono. Donde un antiguo y gran sillón seria ocupado por el Rey del Infierno.

La Sala estaba custodiada por diez demonios de la confianza de Crowley. Todos vestían trajes negros, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Y todos llevaban gafas de sol, y un auricular en su oído derecho.  
Uno de los demonios de seguridad de Crowley abrió la puerta del Salón del Trono y anunció: "Su Majestad el Rey del Infierno."

Todas las voces y murmullos se silenciaron en un segundo y Crowley recorrió el pasillo despacio y con seguridad, mientras los demonios asistentes agachaban la cabeza a su paso en señal de respeto.

Crowley se sentó en su Trono, con un hombre de su seguridad detrás de él, y dio inicio a la Audiencia:

"He sabido de un grupo de traidores que conspiraban contra mí, Vuestro Rey."  
Un murmullo de voces de desaprobación recorrió la sala.  
"Quiero que veais lo que ocurre con los traidores. ¡La traición no se consiente en mi Reino!"

Sonidos de aprobación resonaron por todo el recinto.  
"Que entre el Rehén."

Rowena llevaba a Dean supuestamente encadenado, ella sabía que las cadenas eran innecesarias.

La bruja le había ordenado no delatar la conspiración y defenderla con su propia vida si era necesario. Dean, por supuesto, ardía de indignación por dentro pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que seguir las órdenes mientras estaba bajo el hechizo.

La bruja hizo una entrada triunfal seguida por Dean. Ella caminaba sonriente y glamurosa, con la cabeza muy alta, y aires de diva de Holliwod caminando por la alfombra roja. Dean la seguia con aspecto maltrecho y la cabeza baja.

"Majestad" Saludó Rowena a su hijo con una breve reverencia.  
"Madre" Le respondió el demonio, haciendo un gesto para que tomase asiento.  
Rowena tomó asiento en la fila izquierda al lado del Rey y Dean la iba a seguir, pero Crowley le detuvo:  
"¡Prisionero, detente! Quiero escuches el castigo que te espera si Sam Winchester no cumple el trato."  
Dean hizo lo que le mando Crowley y se quedó de pié frente al Rey.  
"Este es Dean Winchester, conocido por muchos de vosotros. Si el trato se incumple será encerrado para la eternidad en la mazmorra más temida del Infierno: La jaula de Lucifer."  
Un ¡Oh! de asombro colectivo fue el único sonido que se pudo escuchar y un silencio pesado cayó sobre la audiencia, que no esperaban tan terrible castigo.

Dean tembló por dentro, sabiendo que pasar la eternidad con unos poderosos y cabreados Lucifer y Michael era mil veces peor que la muerte. Jugarían con él hasta destrozarlo. Pero él siguió ahí, de pie y con la cabeza gacha, ante Crowley, sin inmutarse.

El demonio se extrañó, eso no era muy propio de Dean.

Lo normal es que el chico Winchester hubiera soltado una ironía, un insulto o al menos le hubiera lanzado una mirada de odio.  
Algo raro pasaba, pensó Crowley, y musitando al hombre de traje negro que estaba junto a él, dio orden a su seguridad para estar en máxima alerta.

Rowena hizo un gesto a Dean que se situó de pie junto a ella y Crowley continuó la audiencia.  
Sam y Castiel entraron custodiando a Meg, cada uno agarrandola de un brazo.

Meg llevaba las falsas esposas que la hacían parecer impotente, sin posibilidad sus poderes demoníacos.  
Los tres avanzaron lentamente. Ellos estaban pendientes de que Meg les avisara de donde estaban situados los conspiradores.

Meg avanzaba con la cabeza alta y sonriente, mirando a la multitud que les rodeaba. Cuando pasaron junto a los seis demonios conspiradores, dió un codazo a Castiel, que miró hacia ellos y asistió con la cabeza. El ángel miró a Sam e hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza a Sam.

"Meg Masters, estás acusada de traición al Rey y hoy vas a confesar los nombres de los otros implicados ¿No es así?"  
"No imbecil, digo... Majestad."

La sala entera se llenó de murmullos asombrados. Rowena sonrió satisfecha, como ella bien sabía, Meg no tenía que ver nada en el asunto y no tenía nombres que dar. Todo iba según sus planes. Su pequeño Fergus no tendría mas remedio que cumplir su palabra y hacer un castigo ejemplar con ellos o la multitud vería lo débil que era y se iniciaría la revuelta prevista.

Crowley se quedó sin habla y miró a Meg con la boca abierta.

Meg añadió:  
"Soy inocente. Alguien me ha inculpado falsamente. Pero sé quienes son los conspiradores y voy a dar sus nombres."  
Crowley consiguió reaccionar:  
"Di sus nombres entonces"  
Meg asintió con la cabeza al Rey con una sonrisa burlesca y recorrió con su mirada el público asistente.

De pronto ella levantó sus manos esposadas y señaló donde se sentaban los culpables, y mientras decía sus nombres los iba paralizando con sus poderes:  
"Tenebrion, Olivier, Agramon, Abdiel, Bucon ,Verrier. Ellos son los conspiradores."  
Los demonios nombrados, pillados con la guardia baja, intentaron huir o alentar a sus partidarios pero se encontraron inmovilizados. Sus poderes se concentraron en liberse. Ellos no durarian mucho bajo el control de Meg, pero Sam y Castiel esperaban que fuera lo suficiente para parar la revuelta.

Algunos demonios partidarios de acabar con el reinado de Crowley, situados detras de los acusados se revolvían inquietos, varios de ellos retrocedieron para esconderse disimuladamente entre la multitud y otros tras un poco de indecisión se lanzaron a defender a sus lideres.

Sam y Castiel ya habían acudido a donde estaban los demonios culpables y lucharon contra unos cuantos partidarios suyos que se lanzaron en su defensa. Rápidamente los hombres de Crowley estaban luchando a su lado y los pocos demonios que habían conseguido reaccionar ante el cambio de planes e intentar iniciar la revuelta, estaban muertos o atrapados

"Llevarlos a las mazmorras" ordenó Crowley.

Un grupo de demonios entró en la sala y se llevó los cuerpos de los demonios muertos y a los detenidos.  
Los seis poderosos demonios fueron obligados por los hombres de Crowley a situarse ante el Rey.

"No puedo creer que demonios de vuestra categoría hayan caído tan bajo como para conspirar contra mi a escondidas por los pasillos."  
Dijo Crowley, paseando por delante del Sillón del Trono con los brazos a la espalda.  
"¿Tenéis algo que alegar en vuestra defensa?"

Tenebrion se adelantó un paso:  
"¡Majestad! La verdadera instigadora es…"

En ese mismo momento Rowena se levantó y lanzó un conjuro. Un rayo atravesó la sala y fulminó a los seis demonios acusados que cayeron al suelo:  
"¡No consentiré que nadie haga daño a mi querido hijo!"  
Gritó la Bruja con furia.

Continuará...

xxxxxxx

Otro cortito. Lo siento gente :*


	10. Chapter 10

Los seis demonios agonizaban en el suelo, entre convulsiones, ante la atónita mirada de cientos de demonios. Crowley, también con la boca abierta, balbuceo:  
"¡Madre! ¿Cómo has…?"  
"Me he dejado llevar por la ira que invade a una madre cuando atacan a su cachorro."  
Dijo Rowena llevándose las manos al corazón. Sam, Meg y Castiel observaban la escena con perplejidad. El ángel juntó las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión. Algo se le escapaba.  
"Bueno, Crowley" Dijo Sam recuperando el habla "Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato ya que Meg te ha dado los nombres de los conspiradores. Así que libera a Dean y los cuatro nos iremos de aquí."  
La Bruja no estaba dispuesta a que los Winchester se fueran tan campantes. Por suerte había evitado quedar involucrada pero su estrategia había fracasado y eso la irritaba.  
Además no podía liberar a Dean porque éste sabía todo y en cuanto descubrieran el collar y se lo quitaran saldría de su poder y él la señalaría como la principal culpable.  
"Fergus, no sabemos si nos han dado todos los nombres." Alegó ante el Rey del Infierno.  
"Si no los hubieras matado posiblemente nos los hubieran dicho, Bruja." Le respondió Meg con voz sarcástica.  
"¡Bonito realmente! Culpar a una dolida madre por lo era vuestra parte del trato. Digno de una rata como tú, hija del inútil de Azazel. Un fracasado que creía tener un plan maestro y que acabó tan muerto como estos seis desgraciados."  
Meg empezó a hervir de furia para satisfacción de Rowena, se había dado cuenta de que Meg conservaba sus poderes y que si era atacada, Dean la defendería y ella… Sería una pobre víctima.  
Sam intentó dirigirse a Crowley y zanjar el asunto:  
"Crowley, tú eres un demonio de palabra y…"  
Pero las risas de Rowena le interrumpieron:  
"Ja, ja! El pobre tonto de Azazel, infeliz pazguato, repugnante cucaracha,... el muy imbecil."  
Meg no pudo contenerse más y lanzó hacia la Bruja una rafaga de poder destinada a callar su lengua viperina y hacerla retorcerse de dolor.  
Pero la onda de poder demoníaco fue interceptada por Dean que se puso delante de Rowena, protegiendola con su cuerpo, y con un grito de dolor cayó inconsciente delante de ella.  
"¡Dean!" Gritaron a la vez Sam y Castiel. Y ambos intentaron acercarse al chico que yacía en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida.  
"¡Han intentado matarme!" Gritó La bruja. Y los hombres de Crowley inmovilizaron a Sam y a Meg. Pero Cas usó su mojo ángel para transmutarse al lado de Dean, y se arrodilló junto al niño y tomó su muñeca para , con alivio, notar su pulso aunque era débil. Al ir a soltar el brazo se dió cuenta de los profundos arañazos que tenía en él, formando lo que parecían una R, una O y una V. No tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que ellos significaban puesto que los hombres de seguridad del Rey del infierno, lo arrastraron lejos de Dean, llevándolo junto a Sam y Meg.  
"¡Intentan matar a tu madre y no cumplen el trato!" Gritó Rowena a Crowley. "¡Muerte para ellos!"  
"¡Muerte, muerte,..!" empezaron a corear los demonios ahí reunidos.  
"¡Silenciooo!" Gritó Crowley, que veía como el asunto se le iba de las manos.  
"Meg, ¿Esos son los nombres de todos los culpables?"  
"De todos los que conozco Crowley." Respondió ella.  
Pero la mente de Castiel ya había atados los hilos y sabía lo que querían decir esas letras en el antebrazo de Dean.  
"Yo te daré el nombre que falta. El del cabecilla."  
"¿Tú lo harás? … Pues adelante."  
Castiel se volvió hacia Rowena y la señaló con el dedo:  
"¡Ella! Tu madre, Crowley. Rowena ha estado detrás de todo."  
Rowena se levantó indignada:  
"¡Cómo puedes acusar a una madre de algo así! ¿No irás a creerle Fergus? Exijo que lo mates ahora mismo o lo haré yo." Dijo la poderosa Bruja preparándose a lanzar un conjuro.  
"¡Quieta!" ordenó Crowley haciendo un gesto con la mano para detener a su madre. Miró a Castiel detenidamente, y aunque le dolía que pudiese ser cierto, Crowley era inteligente y sabía que uno no puede fiarse ni de su propia madre.  
"¿Tienes pruebas Plumas?"  
"¡Eso! No tiene ninguna prueba. Solo intenta ganar tiempo y engañarte Fergus. Soy completamente inocente." dijo Rowena.  
"Si eres totalmente inocente y no tienes nada que ocultar no te importará que revise a Dean. ¿No es así Rowena?"  
"Pero,.. pero…"balbuceó la Bruja.  
"¡Hazlo Plumas!" Ordenó Crowley.  
Castiel se acercó a Dean, y revisó cuidadosamente en busca de un hechizo. Dean no estaba actuando normalmente y lo de lanzarse para salvar a una bruja no era algo que Dean fuera hacer por iniciativa propia. Rebuscó debajo de su camiseta por alguna señal en la piel o algún saquito mágico, pero no encontró nada. Crowley se impacientó: "¿Y bien?"  
Rowena se acercó a él.  
"Ves hijito. Te dije que mentía. Yo sería incapaz de algo contra mi propia sangre."  
Y acaricio a Crowley en la mejilla de manera zalamera.

Castiel empezaba ponerse realmente nervioso y a sudar, incapaz de dar con el hechizo. No quería desnudar a Dean pero lo haría si no quedaba más remedio. El chico estaba realmente pálido y sus pecas y moratones destacaban en su tez blanca. Cas ya le había quitado la camiseta y revisado pecho y espalda. El iba a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones vaqueros cuando, al palpar por encima de ellos, notó algo en una pierna. Levantando la pernera del pantalón fue capaz de desabrochar y sacar el collar de cuero, decorado con símbolos mágicos:  
"¡Aquí está!" Gritó triunfante mientras la levantaba en alto para que todos la vieran.  
La audiencia demoniaca volvió a expresar su sorpresa y Crowley abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que veía: Su propia madre estaba conspirando contra él.

De pronto Crowley notó un afilado cuchillo en el cuello. Por supuesto un cuchillo capaz de matar a un demonio. Rowena agarró a su hijo por sus escasos cabellos y le dijo al oído:  
"Te lo dije Fergus. No te fies de nadie."  
Los hombres de Crowley rodearon el trono dejando a Sam y Megan libres. Castiel recogió en sus brazos a Dean y fue con él junto a Sam, que rápidamente revisó cómo estaba su hermano. Dean parecía muy débil y su pulso era casi inexistente.  
Megan miraba con odio feroz a Rowena.  
"¡Que nadie se acerque más o mato al Rey!" Amenazó la bruja. Los demonios se quedaron quietos y Rowena avanzó con Crowley sujeto y sin apartar el cuchillo de su cuello. Los demonios de Crowley no tuvieron más remedio que dejarles pasar. La Bruja se dirigió hacia la puerta por el largo pasillo caminando de espaldas para no perder de vista a la seguridad de Crowley que seguía rodeando el trono.  
Ella no se dió cuenta de que tenía otro peligro a sus espaldas. Meg, que no le perdonaba las ofensas a su padre, haber sido torturada por sus mentiras y haber burlado su ataque usando a Dean como escudo ( Más que nada porque sabía cuánto quería Castiel al chico) no la quitaba ojo de encima y cuando se acercó de espaldas cerca de ella se lanzó encima de ella usando sus manos esposadas para aferrar su cuello y asfixiar con la cadena a la Bruja.  
Pillada por sorpresa, Rowena soltó a Crowley y los hombres de seguridad corrieron a protegerlo.  
Las dos mujeres forcejean, pero antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir Meg usó unos polvos que había cogido de su bolsillo y recitando un conjuro hizo que la Bruja desapareciera con un grito:  
"¡Noooooo!" Y de repente entre los brazos a Meg no había nada. Solo unos pocos observaron una desagradable cucaracha que huía entre los pies del público. Escapando milagrosamente a algún pisotón que otro.  
"Tú sí que eres una repugnante cucaracha." Dijo Meg con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
Crowley ante el revuelo creado por todos los acontecimientos disolvió la Audiencia y sus hombres se apresuraron a vaciar la sala.  
Sam se acercó a Crowley: "Dean está muy mal. Llévanos inmediatamente al búnker para que podamos atenderlo."  
Crowley, aún confuso por todo lo sucedido, transportó a todos al búnker. El incluido.  
Cuando llegaron allí Sam y Castiel subieron rápidamente al cuarto de Dean para acostarle y atenderle.  
Meg y Crowley quedaron uno al lado del otro en silencio.  
De pronto Meg soltó una enorme carcajada, doblándose por la risa:  
"Pensar que te he salvado la vida, Crowley. Yo a ti. ¡Ja, ja! No me lo puedo creer. Además llevaba ese hechizo preparado para usar en ti si no nos dejabas en libertad. ¡Me parto de risa!"  
"¡Gracias por eso! Me alegro de que todo esto te haga tanta gracia, Meg."  
"Tiene gracia Crowley."  
"No, no la tiene."

Continuará...

XXXXXXX GreenEyesSpn. Este es más largo. Un saludo :* 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean estaba tumbado en la cama, aún inconsciente.

Su cara pálida como las sabanas y su torso desnudo lleno de golpes, le hacían parecer casi un cadáver.

Sam le tomaba el pulso y vigilaba su tenue respiración.

"Esta muy debil Castiel" Se lamentó Sam.

"Y su corazón late cada vez más irregular. Necesitamos un desfibrilador, pero no tenemos. Lo que sí hay en el botiquín son inyectables de adrenalina. Voy a traerlos."

"¿En qué consiste exactamente un desfibrilador?"  
"Básicamente en dos placas metálicas que se ponen en el pecho del paciente y por las que se hace pasar una corriente eléctrica para activar el ritmo cardiaco."  
"Puedo hacerlo yo" Dijo Castiel poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del pecho de Dean.  
"Ten cuidado Cas, por favor" le pidió Sam. Cas fue lanzando corriente eléctricas entre sus manos en el pecho del niño y comprobando el pulso de Dean. El fué aumentando la potencia hasta que vió que el pulso del niño se estabilizó.

Sam subió con el botiquín y los inyectables de adrenalina.  
"Creo que esta mejor Sam" Sam vio dos señales de quemaduras superficiales en forma de mano en el pecho de Dean y él le tomó el pulso.  
"Efectivamente Cas, el ritmo es ahora regular. Voy a inyectarle un poco de adrenalina a ver si conseguimos despertarlo." Sam limpio con un algodón con antiséptico el brazo del niño y le inyectó una pequeña dosis. La adrenalina funciona en muy poco tiempo y a los pocos minutos Dean abrió los ojos, sentándose en la cama:

"¡Rowena! Es la culpable."  
"Lo sabemos Dean. Y gracias a tí conseguí atar los cabos y la pude descubrir." Le dijo Castiel.

Sam le puso una mano en el pecho a Dean empujándolo suavemente para obligar al niño a recostarse otra vez.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste Cas?" Sam preguntó al ángel.

Castiel cogió el brazo de Dean y le dio la vuelta mostrando a Sam las letras marcadas por las costras que ya se habían formado en las heridas.  
"ROV. Muy ingenioso Dean"  
"¿Así que finalmente sirvió para algo? No me dio tiempo a más y pensé que había sido inútil." se alegró Dean.

"¿Qué pasó con la perra de la Bruja?"  
"Te lo cuento mientras te curamos las heridas."

Y así, mientras Dean era desinfectado, vendado y remendado, Sam y Castiel le contaron el final de la aventura.

"Castiel, no me puedo creer que no sepas lo que es un desfibrilador. Esta noche hacemos un maratón del Doctor Sexy."  
"Después de que descanses Dean. Te subo algo de comer y luego duermes unas horas."  
"De acuerdo Sammy, la verdad es que estoy cansado. No he tenido precisamente mucho descanso."

Respondió Dean con un bostezo.

Castiel se quedó haciendo compañía al chico que le estuvo contando lo que le pasó en manos de la bruja, sin muchos detalles. A Dean no le gustaba recordar los detalles y no quería entristecer a Cas, ni a Sammy. Después de todo, al final las cosas habían salido bien. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Sam subió un reconfortante plato de sopa de tomate y queso a la plancha. Dean lo devoró bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.  
"¿Que pasa chicos? Me vais a desgastar de tanto mirarme." Les dijo Dean con la boca llena. Y esta vez Sam no lo regañó.  
"Casi te perdemos Dean. Si la situación hubiera durado un poco más tú… Y yo…"  
Sam tuvo que parar para evitar que se le escapase un sollozó.  
"Cálmate Sammy. Estoy bien, lo ves."  
Sam se secó una lágrima y sonrió tristemente.  
"Tanto como bien. Pareces un dálmata con la piel tan blanca y lleno de moratones." Intentó bromear Sam.  
"Bueno, es que he estado en manos de Cruella de Vil"  
Sam y Dean se rieron. Castiel les miró con la cabeza ladeada y su expresión de no entender la referencia.  
"Creía que se llamaba Rowena."  
Sam y Dean se miraron y dijeron a la vez:  
"Maratón Disney para Cas."

Sam y Cas dejaron a Dean, ya casi dormido, en su habitación.

Abajo, Crowley estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, los codos apoyados en la gran mesa de mapas del bunker. Al oírlos llegar, levantó la cabeza.  
"¿Cómo está el chico?"  
"Por suerte, ahora mejor. Está descansando."  
"Me gustaría que me contaras como averiguaste que mi ma… Rowena era la culpable, Plumas."  
Crowley se veía entristecido y bajo de ánimos. Había llegado a creer que su madre, a su extraña forma, le quería al menos un poco. Había puesto su confianza en ella. El Rey del Infierno se sentía muy solo.

"Te lo contaré, Crowley. ¿Dónde está Meg?"  
"¿Esa perra loca? Persiguiendo a tu gata Meg por el bunker. Parece que quiere obligarla a ser su amiga."  
"Es bueno tener amigos."  
"Para el Rey del Infierno parece ser imposible." Se lamentó Crowley.

Sam sintió pena por Crowley. Entendía cuánto debía dolerle la traición de su propia madre.  
"Bueno Crowley. La verdad es que nosotros te consideramos una especie de amigo. Por lo menos a veces. Y, como dijo un gran hombre, la familia no la hace la sangre."  
Le consoló Sam, recordando las palabras de Bobby, al que tanto extrañaban los chicos.

Crowley se le quedó mirando pero no dijo nada. Pero su mirada pareció recobrar algo de su brillo.  
"¡Vamos Plumas! Me lo vas a contar o has vendido la exclusiva a la prensa."  
Castiel le contó sobre las letras en el brazo de Dean, la extraña actuación del chico, que Crowley también había notado, y como había atado cabos y sospechado que Rowena le tenía bajo un hechizo.  
"Bueno, la hija de puta de mi madre ahora está muerta."

"Tanto como muerta no."  
Todos se volvieron para ver a Meg, que cubierta de arañazos, sostenía triunfante a una ronroneante gatita en sus brazos.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" se extrañó Sam.

"No está realmente muerta, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. Digamos que es un bicho repugnante, literalmente. El hechizo la convirtió en una cucaracha. Con un poco de suerte, ahora está aplastada en la suela de algún zapato." Explicó Meg.  
Meg, la gata, maulló con aprobación y Meg, el demonio, la acarició entre las orejas.

Esa noche vieron el maratón de Dr. Sexy.

Dean había dormido sin pesadillas, afortunadamente, y empezaba a recobrar un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Sam iba y venía a la cocina trayendo comida y snacks para sus invitados.

Crowley y Dean discutían sobre si el Doctor Sexy era realmente tan sexy.

Castiel tomaba nota de todos los procedimientos médicos y de los asuntos amorosos del Doctor Sexy sin pestañear siquiera, muy atento a la pantalla.

Meg planeaba preguntar a Castiel esta noche si quería "jugar a los médicos", mientras la gata dormía en sus piernas.

Sam los miró a todos y pensó en el extraño grupo que había reunido esta noche en el bunker, que cada vez sentía más como su casa. El miró a su hermano que se metía con Crowley por llamar al Doctor Sexy, imbécil con botas. Y Sam sonrió.

La gata Meg saltó de las piernas de la mujer demonio y corrió hacia algo que se movía bajo una de las librerías. Una cucaracha se refugió huyendo hacia lo más alejado que pudo, fuera del alcance de las garras de Meg.

La gata se sentó y esperó al acecho.

FIN

GreenEyesSpn. Lo salvé. ;)


End file.
